know your stars zatch bell style!
by mari 54
Summary: zatch and the others get torchered by the voice!warning: please dont flame.
1. zatch

Welcome one and all to my version of know your stars zatch bell! Now remember people no flames please. Here's the first victim!!

------------------------------------------------

Know your stars know your stars.

"Whoa who's there!?" said zatch.

That doesn't matter right now!

Any who. Zatch bell he likes to watch Dora the explorer in his underwear every day.

"I do not I hate that show"! Yelled zatch

Zatch bell. He likes to play tea party with kanchome and kido.

"I don't play tea party that games for girls"! Said zatch

Zatch bell. He's going out with zofis just to get Tia jealous.

"Im not going out with zofis! He creeps me out man! And im not even trying to get Tia jealous besides she scares me but if I told you that she'd beat the crap outa me." Said zatch

"That's it"! Yelled Tia out of nowhere

She came out of nowhere with a steel bat and began to hit zatch with it.

"Ah! help somebody you out in the audience help"! Yelled zatch

This is better than cable man

Two hours later

"My god someone call and ambulance". Said zatch crying

Zatch bell. he got his ass kicked by a girl.

"Yeah well you know what? she hurts me awful hard man!" yelled zatch

Zatch bell he's a wimp.

"Am not"! Yelled zatch

Are too

Are not

Are too

Are not!

Are too

Arte not

Are too

Are not

Are not

Are too… dammit!

Zatch bell he's a black rapper named 50 cent

"What the hell are you talking about"? Said zatch

Now you know zatch bell a rapper who watches Dora the explorer in his underwear.

"Hey im not any of those things can you hear me oh come on"! Yelled zatch.


	2. Tia

Now for the next victim!

-------------------------------------

Know your stars.know your stars

Tia comes in and sits on a chair

Tia she wants to bear zatchs child.

"You sic co I do not"!

Tia she stalks every male character in zatch bell.

"I don't stalk anyone im clean unlike you"! Yelled Tia waving her arms around.

All the male characters ran out of the room.

"Guys don't believe this person"! Yelled Tia

Tia she likes to dress up like victoream and dance to the very melon song.

"I do not dress up like that retard"! Yelled Tia

"You're so mean WAHHHHHHHH"! Yelled victoream running out of the room.

Tia she likes to stick crayons up her nose.

"Ok that only happened once I was curios"! Said Tia.

Tia she lives in a dumpster behind the set

"I do not it smells back there dammit"! Yelled Tia.

Tia she likes to lick kanchomes toes when he's asleep.

"Ewww that's nasty I wouldn't do that even if I were payed"! Yelled Tia

Now you know tia the weird little girl who stalks everyone and licks kanchomes toes.

"No I don't do that dumbass sonova #$ mother &$# ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"! Yelled Tia

Please review.


	3. kido

Now it's kidos turn cause he rules

--------

Know your stars know your stars

"Whoa dr.riddles is that you?" asked kido looking around

Kido he likes to put on make up and sing to Barbie girl

"What I don't do that"! Said kido

Kido he's going out with kanchome.

"Ok for starters im not gay and I would never date kanchome man"! Said kido

Kido he raped Leila once while she was asleep.

"Hey I didn't do that and besides who the heck is Leila man"!? Said kido

Kido he is in love with a slice of cheese.

"Um no im not I eat cheese I don't fall in love with it jackass"! Yelled kido

Kido had sex with the following people

Tia, kolulu, megumi, Leila, koko, sherry, Lady Susan, Baransha, kagome, hinata, ten ten, cream the rabbit, Penny, pucca, Amy rose, and rouge the bat.

"Ok there is no way I would have sex with all those girls! Hm having sex with Lady Susan might be interesting. But not with all those people!" yelled kido

Kido he's a grey squirrel who is overmedicated how likes to eat pills.

"Im not a squirrel! And im not overmedicated"! Yelled kido.

Kido he's actually a ninja named Naruto

"No im not who the hell is Naruto"? Asked kido

Kido his real name is pillz-e

"No its not"! Said kido

Kido his moms actually a horse

"no ponygons mom is a horse dumbass"! Yelled kido.

Now you know kido a grey squirrel addicted to pills and is a pimp.

"Im not a pimp"! Yelled kido

Then explain why you had sex with all those girls.

"I DID NOT"! Yelled kido

End of chapter

Next is Leila!


	4. Leila

Now its Leila time!

Know your stars now your stars

Leila came in and sat in a chair

Leila she likes to take baths in chocolate pudding every Tuesday

"Um no I don't sorry" said Leila

Say what day is it?

"Tuesday" said Leila

Perfect bwha ha ha ha cough cough

Then out of nowhere a lot of chocolate pudding fell on Leila

"What the hell is this"!? Asked Leila furiously

Leila she's actually a monkey named Jake spider monkey.

"No im not dumbass my name is Leila and im a mamodo"! Yelled Leila

Leila she has crush on Alm

"No I don't I have a crush on Pamoon"! Yelled Leila

Oh ho!

"Um that didn't come out right"! Said Leila waving her arms around

Leila she is a pig that can do back flips.

"What!?" aked Leila

Leila she raped all the guys in the audience when they were asleep.

All the guys in the audience then ran out the door

"I didn't do that"! Yelled Leila

Leila she stalks Pamoon and Victoream

"You freak"! Yelled pamoon and victoream and then they jumped out a window.

"But I don't do that"! Yelled Leila

"Ok that's it were are you so I can beat the shit outa yah!" yelled Leila

Leila she is actually a little girl named pucca.

"No im not!" yelled Leila.

Leila she is a pop star named Megumi.

"that's tias book owner dumbass"! Yelled Leila

Leila her name is Noodle

"No its not!" yelled Leila

Now you know Leila an odd little girl who stalks everybody.

"Go to heeeeeeeeeelllllll"! Yelled Leila.

End of chap

Next is yopopo!

Please review!


	5. yopopo

Yopopos turn!

Know your stars know your stars

Yopopo he hates to dance

"Yopopopoi! "

Um ok. Yopopo he takes baths in mud

"Yopopoi"!

….Yopopo he hates djem

"Yopopoi!"

Yopopo he is a little blue elf.

"YOPOPOI!"

Yopopo he is a small little piece of crap!

"YOPOPOI"!?

Ok that's it im tired of this he can't even talk!?

"Yopopo".

Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That's it stop im taking a break!

End of chapter

Me: sorry if it was short.

Next is pamoon!


	6. pamoon

Now it's time for pamoon!

-------------------------

Pamoon walks on stage and sits down.

Know your stars know your stars.

"Ah"! Yelled pamoon surprised then his chair broke

Pamoon he's really a twin tailed fox called Tails

"Uh no im not". Said Pamoon

Pamoon he's gonna be struck with lightning

"Wait what"?! Asked Pamoon

Then lightning came out of nowhere and struck Pamoon.

"Ow! What the hell was that"?! Yelled pamoon

Pamoon his real name is peter griffin.

"No it's not ass hat"! Yelled pamoon then lighting hit him again.

Pamoon his best friend is a bowl of cereal.

"No it's not! wait depends is it coco puffs"? Asked Pamoon.

Pamoon he is a part of the mew mews.

"Im a mamodo not a mew mew whatever that is" said Pamoon

Pamoon he talks to a rock named bob

"I don't talk to inanimate objects Baca"! Yelled Pamoon

(Authors note: Baca means idiot in Japanese)

Pamoon he's dating a cow named Hillary.

"Uh im not dating no one"! yelled Pamoon

Then Hillary the cow came in.

"You jerk"! She yelled then she slapped Pamoon.

"Wait Hillary come back I was only kidding"! Yelled Pamoon

Pamoon he is a British squirrel with a purple Mohawk.

"F$k you man" yelled Pamoon then he flipped the guy off.

Pamoon he's really Britney Spears in disguise.

"Im not that whore"! Yelled Pamoon

Then Britney spears came in and slapped Pamoon.

"That was weird" said Pamoon.

Pamoon he's really a ninja named Rock-lee.

"No im not! Do you see freaky eyebrows on my face?! NO" yelled Pamoon

Now you do. Then eyebrows appeared on Pamoons face

"Nooooooo! My face my beautiful face!" said Pamoon.

Pamoon he once ate a rat whole

"That's just wrong" said Pamoon trying to rip out the eyebrows.

Pamoon he likes to sing the doom song.

"Well actually I do"! Said Pamoon.

Pamoon he lives in a mushroom

"No I don't! Please take out these eyebrows please!" said Pamoon on his knees.

Pamoon he will give me $4000.

"Ok just take the eyebrows off"! Said Pamoon as he threw 4000 dollars at the voice.

Now you know Pamoon a poor emo child with freaky eyebrows.

"Wait come back and takes these off me"! Yelled Pamoon

End of chapter

Next up Penny.

Please review


	7. penny

Time to torture penny and csflinxstalker I hope this will make you laugh please forgive me!

Know your stars know your stars

Penny She's currently dating a squirtle.

"What the hells a squirtle and the only thing ill date is zeno!" said penny

"But you love zatch!" yelled zeno out of the audience.

"I used to but now I love you"! said penny

"Screw dis im hungry!" yelled zeno as he jumped out a window.

Anyway penny she's a sponge.

"Im not a sponge jackass"! Penny yelled

Penny she's afraid of air.

"Um if I were afraid of air I wouldn't be breathing right now you stupid voice"! Yelled penny

Penny she is actually a blue alien named stitch.

"What?!" yelled penny

Penny she is I love with Byonko.

"Nuh uh! Byonkos just my friend"! Yelled Penny.

Penny She mistaken for a robotic flying drill from Secret of Evermore.

"What the hells secret of evermore?! And im not a drill"! Yelled penny

Penny She's a sponge bob fan.

"What da fk is sponge bob"? Asked penny

Penny is currently dating a piñata.

"I thought I was dating a squirtle"? Said penny

Ha so you admit it!

"No wait…DAMN"! Yelled penny.

Penny her real name is bunnyfloppydug.

"What kind of fg up name is that "? Asked Penny.

Penny she's actually a black squirrel named The Hatta

"The hell?!" said Penny

Penny she's actually a pink hedgehog named Amy rose.

"No im not that freaken retard"! Yelled penny

"HEY"! Yelled Amy out of nowhere.

"Um I didn't mean it"? Said penny

Then Amy started to beat the living shit out of penny.

Afterward…

"The pain the pain"! Yelled Penny. She had a cast on her arm and multiple bruises

Penny she is about to be attacked by a gorilla.

"Wait what"? Said penny

Then a gorilla came out of nowhere and attacked Penny.

"Please stop" said penny now really hurt.

Penny she is the ugliest piece of shit I ever seen.

This time penny didn't say anything but instead she started to bonk her head against the floor.

Penny her parent wished she were never born

"Whatever floats your boat bitch im leaving"! Yelled penny.

Penny is about to be sucked into a black hole.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"! Where Penny's last words as she got stuck into a black hole.

Now you know Penny.

End of chapter.

--------------------

Dear penny fans

Please do not kill me for I am just 12 years old and I don't hate penny myself. She is cool to me but I guess I can hate her at times.

Yours truly

Mari 54

Up next (drum roll) Alm!


	8. alm

Hey a person here's alms!

Know your stars know your stars

Alm His real name is Bozo the clown

"What did you just say"?! Yelled alm shaking his fist.

Alm He's mistaken for New Age Retro Hippie from Earthbound.

"Wtf is that"?! Asked Alm.

Alm He's really Clownman from Megaman 8.

"I am not"! Yelled alm

Then megaman came in and blasted alm.

"Aaaaaaaaah"! Yelled Alm.

Alm His role model is Weird Al.

"Ok maybe weird al is funny but he's not my role model you freaking idiot"! Yelled Alm.

Then weird al comes out and drops an accordion on alm.

"Wtf man"! Yelled alm

Alm he's really a hyper bee named Charmy.

"No im not jackass" yelled alm

Alm he's really a break dancing baby named baby-lon.

"Im not that retard"! Said alm

Then baby-lon from ddr came in and started beating the shit outta alm with his rattle. Then in the background the song no more Mr. nice guy was playing.

"That outta teach oo" said baby-lon as he left

Alm got his ass kicked by a baby.

Alm flipped off the camera.

Alm he is really Eric cartman.

"Please stop" said Alm

Alm he likes to sing the song pretty fly for a white guy in his underwear.

"You bastard"! Said alm

Now you now bozo the clown the new age retro hippie.

"Fuck you"! Yelled alm.

End of chapter

-------------------------------

Please review!

Next up my oc Mari! (For more info on Mari read my story the fire mamodo mari)


	9. Zeno

Here's zenos!

---------------------------------

Know your stars know your stars

Zeno He has a poster of ponies in his room.

"No I don't dumbass" yelled zeno.

Zeno He secretly likes Angelina Jolie.

"You mean the lady with the monster sized lips"?! Asked Zeno.

"You jerk"! Said Penny and some zeno fan girls

Then one by one they slapped zeno.

"Ow!"Yelled zeno.

Zeno He's my only son

"No I'm not," said zeno

Zeno... He's my only daughter.

WHAT! No I'm not!" yelled zeno.

You're grounded young lady. Come up here and let's get your dress ready for the prom.

"You bastard" said zeno under his breath.

Zeno He and Zatch were stunt doubles for Suite life of Zack and Cody.

"That was only a one timer "! Said zeno.

Zeno He's actually dating Zofis.

"You mean the he-she pass". Said zeno.

Zeno he's a small ninja named Garu.

"What"? Asked zeno.

Zeno he loves a carton of milk

"Shut your freaking face". Said zeno

Zeno he smokes cigarettes

"No I don't! But I think you do"!

Zeno he uses zatch bell for an ash tray.

"For the last time I don't smoke"!!! Yelled zeno

Zeno he plays with Barbies.

"No I don't Barbies scare the shit out of me"! Yelled zeno.

Zeno he likes to sing the Barney songs.

"No I don't". Said zeno.

Zeno he's a hard core rapper.

"No Im not"! Yelled zeno.

Zeno he and dufort are getting married.

"That's it"! Yelled zeno.

Zeno stated beatin the shit outa the stage.

2min later the people from the happy hotel came in and put a straight jacket on zeno.

"Wait till you hear from my attorney bitches"! Yelled zeno.

Now you know zeno the mentally retarded mamodo.

"Screw you ass hole"! Yelled zeno.

End of chapter

--------------------------

Please leave a review peeps!

Next up Blue! Don't worry metalner I won't screw him up. But he's gonna screw up the voice!


	10. Blue

Know your stars know your stars.

Blue his real name is blooregard.Q kazoo

"Um no its not" said blue.

Blue he's really the lucky charms guy.

"No im blue not lucky" said blue.

Blue he is really Edward elric.

"No im-"blue was cut off by a bunch of Edward fan girls.

"Fan girls why did it have to be fan girls"! Yelled blue

Then the fan girls figured out he wasn't Edward so they left.

"Dear lord"! Yelled Blue.

Blue he's a little bunny with floppy feet.

"No im not jackass"! Yelled blue.

Blue he likes to eat rotten eggs.

"No I eat normal things I think you eat that though". Said blue.

Blue he's a wimp

"No im not"!! Yelled blue.

Blue he's a dog.

"Ok that was weak man". Said Blue.

Blue eats his toenails.

"Yo momma"! Yelled Blue

"Burn"! Said Mari from the audience.

Blue he hates his own mother.

"I love my mom! But I think you hate yours man"! Said blue

Blue he is a blue blob.

"No I aint"! Said blue.

Aint isn't a word

"So what"?! Yelled Blue.

Blue he hates megumi.

"THAT'S IT"!! Yelled blue.

Blue then shot a spear outta his hand like Scorpion and it hit the kysg (know your stars guy).

Ow that hurt…NOT!

"Dwa! That's it im going to my trailer"! Yelled blue

You don't have one.

"Authoress give me a trailer"! Yelled blue

I give him a trailer.

"BIGGER"! Yelled Blue.

Then I give him a bigger one.

Know you know blooregard.q kazoo

"Screw you man" said blue in his fancy new trailer.

End of chap.!

--------------------------------------

Me: thank you metalner for letting me use blue! Can he be back for the know your stars party later on in the story?

Mari: yeah it aint a party without blue!

Me:oh and just so you know this is the mamodo version of kys so ill be making a book owner one after this one!

Please review!

Next up…Brago!


	11. Brago

Know your stars know your stars

Brago He's obsessed with Sailor Moon

"Lies"! Yelled brago invader zim style.

Then explain this! The kysg pulled out an auto graphed sailor moon poster sighed, to brago leave me the hell alone!

"Um" said brago snatching the poster away.

Brago He's the only one who actually like that ET game for Atari.

"What the hell is et"? Asked brago

Brago He looks like Hiei from Yuyu Hakusho

"No I don't. Do I"? Asked brago looking in a mirror

Brago is the ugliest thing alive

"Well maybe if sherry bought me some nice clothes once in a while"! Yelled brago

(Authors note: No offense to brago fan girls please don't hurt me!)

Brago he is a crazy baby who wants to take over the world.

"No im not filthy human"! Yelled brago.

Brago he has a crush on a tree stump.

"No I have a crush on sherry and I aint afraid to say it"! Said brago.

Brago has a gaara plushie under his bed

"No I don't who's gaara"? Asked brago.

Brago he likes to dance ballet with zofis.

"No I don't"! Yelled brago

Then explain this tape!

The know your stars guy popped in a tape to a TV.

The screen showed brago and zofis doing ballet.

The audience filled with laughter.

"Turn it off"! Yelled brago as he blew up the screen.

Brago likes to have tea parties with all the bad guys on zb every Tuesday.

"Shut up"! Yelled brago.

Brago loves to eat stuffed animals.

"Destroy them all"! Yelled brago.

Now you know brago the freako baby.

"Grrr"! Yelled brago

End of chapter.

------------------------------

Me: don't forget to review! Oh now im taking requests! But just make them mamodo this is the mamodo version.

Mari: coming soon to fan know your stars book owner version!

Me: next up Zofis!


	12. Zofis

Know your stars know your stars

Zofis is allergic to Cookies

"No im not but I love cookies"! Said zofis

Zofis once got arrested for being a prostitute.

"I was a prostitute? COOL"! Yelled Zofis.

Zofis wears make up made from frog blood and plant juice.

"EW no I don't my make ups made of cupcakes"! Said zofis

Zofis is in love Mick Jagger.

"Who dat"? Asked zofis.

Zofis he's gender confused.

"No im not I know im a guy"! Yelled zofis.

Zofis has a crush on zeno.

"Who did you know"! Yelled zofis.

Zeno then threw up on zatch.

Zofis he's a man whore.

"No im not burn in hell man"! Yelled zofis.

Zofis his real name is Germaine.

"No it's not its Zofis" said zofis.

Zofis forgot to wear underwear today.

"Oh snap your right". Said zofis.

Everyone in the audience threw up.

Zofis he's really mc pee pants.

"No im zofis for the last time"! Yelled zofis

Zofis he sleeps with a brago plushie.

"No I don't man that's wrong"! Yelled zofis

Zofis he's a he- she

"No im not"! Yelled zofis.

Now you know zofis the he- she.

"Shut the heck up"! Yelled zofis

End of chapter.

--------------------------

Me: hope you liked it please review!

Leila: man zofis is an idiot!

Alm: well duh!

Pamoon: Pancakes!

Mari: well that was random.

Kido: next up Danny!

Mari: Danny is soooooooo cute!

Otto: grr!

Zeno: otto you're on fire again!

Otto: ah stop it! It burns!

Me: see yah!


	13. Danny

Know your stars know your stars

Danny he looks like Paul Phoenix from Tekken

"What's tekken"? Asked Danny.

Danny the only reason his hair sticks up was because he tried to look like Marge Simpson.

"No I dint"! Yelled Danny.

Danny is friends with Danny Fenton

"No im not besides who's Danny Fenton"? Asked Danny.

Danny he is dating sherry.

"You bitch"yelled Mari as she began to beat up sherry.

"No im not sherry likes brago"! Yelled Danny.

Danny he has a Sherry doll.

"I told you I don't like her"! Yelled Danny.

Danny wears a ring that says super toughie.

"No I don't only pussys wear that"! Yelled Danny

Danny he wears a thong.

"Dude that's plain sick"! Yelled Danny gagging.

Danny his real name is knuckle Joe.

"No...It's...Not".said Danny.

Danny he likes to eat dog poop.

"EW that's gross"! Yelled Danny.

Danny his name is Danny boy.

"Hey don't call me that". Said Danny.

Danny boy Danny boy Danny boy Danny boy!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"! Yelled Danny.

Danny has a crush on bozo the clown.

"Who's bozo"? Asked Danny.

"Alm" said the audience

"His names bozo now"? Asked Danny.

"No it's not bastard just called me that"! Yelled alm.

Danny is wearing pants with the words "big pussy" on the back.

"No im not"! Yelled Danny.

Danny he once made out with brago.

"That's hot"! Yelled these yaoi fan girls in the audience.

"Screw you"! Yelled Danny.

Danny his real name is murdoc.

"I thought it was knuckle Joe"? Asked Danny

Know you know knuckle Joe.

"That's not my name go to heck"! Yelled Danny.

End of chapter

---------------------------------------

Me: hope this was funny and my apologies to Danny fans im one too ok.

Mari: im a very BIG Danny fan!

Otto: whatever.

Kido: I sense Otto's jealous!

Otto: quiet kido!

Pamoon: next up Rops!

Mari: he's so adorable!


	14. Rops

Know your stars know your stars

Rops He's really a pokemon called Ledyba.

"Cau"? Asked Rops.

Rops when people aren't around he curses like mad.

"Rops"?! Said Apollo out of the audience.

"Cau"! Yelled rops shaking his head.

See he's cursing right now!

"Why you little liar"! Yelled Apollo as he started spanking poor little rops.

After the beatings rops sat back in his seat rubbing his bottom.

Rops his chains are made of plastic.

"Cau cau cau"! Yelled Rops.

Um ok rops He's so weak even a Shuckle can hurt him.

"Cau"? Asked Rops

Rops he's a rugrats fan.

"Cau cau cau"? Asked rops.

Rops eats his own boogers.

"Cau cau cau"! Yelled rops.

Rops smells like doody.

"Cau'? Asked rops

I can't work like this im taking another brake!

"Cau"? Said rops.

End of chapter

Next up Hyde!

Mari: he is also cute!

Me:oh shut up little Miss Thang!

Mari: don't have to be so mean!


	15. Hyde

Know your stars know your stars

Hyde He wants to be the next Jack White

"Who's jack white"? Asked Hyde.

Hyde He has a Kolulu doll which is more detailed.

"No I don't I don't even like kolulu but zeno does". Said Hyde.

"Um no I don't"! Yelled zeno

"Kolulu must die"! Yelled penny breaking out a chainsaw.

Hyde He looks like Chuckie from Childs Play

"No I don't wait do I"? Asked Hyde.

Hyde He gets atomic wedgies from Quentin Taratino.

"No I don't"! Yelled Hyde

Then Quentin taratino came in and gave Hyde an atomic wedgie.

"Ow what the hell man"! Yelled Hyde.

Hyde He likes to listen to girl music.

"No I don't"! Yelled Hyde.

Hyde He has a collection of Hermit Crab shells.

"No I don't" yelled Hyde.

Hyde he stalks megumi.

"You little perv"! Yelled megumi as she started to beat up Hyde.

"Man girls can hurt"! Yelled Hyde.

Hyde he wants to date the following.

Tia, kolulu, penny, Leila, baransha, cherish, koko, megumi, Suzy, Lady Susan, and Mari.

"Yay"! Yelled Mari out of the audience then she jumped out of her seat and glomped Hyde.

"Um I could get used to this" said Hyde

Hyde eats frozen pigs feet.

"What did you say about Hyde kun"!? Yelled Mari.

Then she began to beat the shit out of the know your stars guy.

Hyde just stared with his eyes wide opened.

"That outa keep him quiet." Said Mari dusting her hands off.

"How the what the" said Hyde confused.

"Eh don't worry about that guy" said Mari. Then she leaned over and kissed Hyde on the cheek.

"Well he he" said Hyde dumbfounded.

"See yah"said Mari leaving.

End of chapter

------------------------------------------------

Me: review peeps!

Mari: (hugging Hyde) yes please!

Next up Reycom


	16. Reycom

After many days of being in the hospital the kysg came back from his stay

-------------------------------------------------------

Know your stars know your stars

Reycom He has a Sub Zero Costume.

"No I don't whatever sub zero is" said Reycom.

Reycom He wears Pikachu boxers.

"What are those"? Asked reycom.

Reycom He likes to shove ice sickles up his nose.

"Ok maybe I did that once but I don't always do"! Said reycom.

Reycom once wore girl clothes for a taco.

"Im not that desperate man"! Yelled reycom.

Reycom Snorunts Delibirds and Swinubs like to tackle him.

"No they don't"! Yelled reycom.Then all of the things tackled reycom.

Reycom likes to eat calamari.

"What's calamari"? Asked reycom.

Reycom is obsessed with Leila.

"You know what screw you Pamoon im goin with Reycom"! yelled Leila as she jumped of her chair and into reycoms arms.

"Cool". Said reycom.

Reycom was once beaten up by a Shy Guy and a Tonberry.

"What are those things"? Asked reycom.

Reycom was mistaken for being eddy from Ed, edd and eddy

"No I didn't did I" asked reycom.

Reycom likes Water flavored popsicles

"No I don't" said reycom.

"This guy's starting to piss me off"! Yelled Leila.

Reycom broke Sherry's picture of her megumi and blue.

"WHAT"?! yelled megumi, blue, and sherry.

They were about to attack reycom but the Leila took out her wand and they went back to their seats.

Know you know reycom.

"Whatever pussy"said reycom.

End of chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------

Me: well I hope you enjoyed the chapter now review!

Leila (hugging reycom) yeah review!

Mari: (hugging Hyde) Hyde's better than reycom.

Leila: nuh uh!

Mari:wanna bet?

Leila: yeah!

Hyde & reycom: oh boy.


	17. Mari

Here we go! Metalner I'll use your ideas next chap. .

----------------------------

Know your stars know your stars

Mari her favorite show is Barney

"No its not!" said Mari.

Mari she is a purple cat named blaze.

"Excuse me are you on crack"? Asked Mari.

Mari has a crush on the following names.

Zatch, zeno, kido, kanchome, kiyo, dufort, Hyde, eido, Albert, alm, victoeam, Otto, pamoon, and Uri.

"I don't like all of those guys I mean that's to far!" yelled Mari.

Mari she's really a fairy princess.

"Do I look like one to you? Because if I do so help me I will kick your ass"! Yelled Mari

Mari she's dating zeno.

"No im not zenos a bitch"! Yelled Mari.

"What did you just say"?! Yelled both zeno and penny.

Mari then held up a sign that said help in bold letters.

Zeno and penny then began to beat her up.

"My god that hurt"! Said Mari after zeno and penny beat her up.

Mari she's really gorillaz main singer 2-d.

"No im not if I were I would look freaky. His eyes freak me out.

Mari she thinks that Elmo lives under her bed.

"Well I don't think he does". Said Mari

Mari she likes to sing the jojos circus theme song.

"No I don't I hate that song"! Yelled Mari.

Mari has a date with Otto after the show.

"Um… no I don't"! Said Mari nervously.

Yah you do.

"Up yours fag"! Yelled Mari.

Whatever I still know you have a date.

"Ok fine I do" said Mari blushing.

Audience: whooooo!

"Not with Otto I have one with Hyde"! Yelled Mari holding her fist up.

The audience then stayed quiet.

Mari her real name is Begley.

"…huh...".said Mari.

Mari she eats frog legs.

"La la la I can't hear you la la"!

Now you know Mari.

"Whatever fag." Said Mari.

End of chapter

-----------------------

Thank you all for the reviews! Keep em comin!

Next up kanchome!


	18. Kanchome

Know your stars know your stars

Kanchome he likes bakers chocolate, the horrible non sugar chocolate.

"No it tastes like cat"! Yelled kanchome.

Kanchome he likes to suck on koko.

"EW that's gross"! Yelled kanchome

Kanchome he hangs out with lots of Ducks.

"Ok I do". Said kanchome.

Kanchome he hides dirty magazines in his pocket.

"No I don't fologore makes me"! Said kanchome.

Kanchome has a doll of Penny who he loves to touch.

"You little freak"! Yelled Penny.

She then began to beat him up.

Kanchome is a Jack Black fan.

"Who's that"? Asked kanchome.

Kanchome he likes to eat road kill

"Um no I don't ponygon does"! Said kanchome.

Kanchome he likes to dress up like Halle Berry.

"Actually tia does"! Said kanchome.

Kanchome dreams about folgore

"How did you know"? Said kanchome.

Kanchome... he was mistaken for a Murkrow...

"What that"? Asked kanchome.

Kanchome he lay's eggs.

"No my mom does"! Said kanchome

Now you know kanchome.

"Bye"! Yelled kanchome.

End of chapter.

------------------------------------------

Me:kanchome you're stupid.

Kanchome: yeah I know.

Mari: (still hugging Hyde) don't be so mean!

Leila: (still hugging reycom) next up kolulu!


	19. Kolulu

KNOW YOUR STARS KNOW YOUR STARS

Kolulu She likes to play with GI Joes.

"Im sorry but I don't" said kolulu

Kolulu she wears man clothes.

"No I wear girl clothes" said kolulu.

Kolulu she hates the color pink.

"No I love the color pink"! Said kolulu.

Kolulu she supports Yuri and Yaoi.

"EW that stuffs nasty"! Yelled kolulu.

Kolulu her fave idol is queen latifa

"No lorry is my idol"! Said kolulu.

Kolulu hates zofis and once hit her/him with a baseball bat and knocked him into the sky.

"But im not mean". Said kolulu.

Kolulu she hates anime.

"No I don't I love it"! Yelled kolulu.

Kolulu she hates the heck out of zatch.

"Oh no." said kolulu then she turned to evil kolulu.

"Its time to die fag"! Yelled demond kolulu.

Hey what are you doing aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Then kolulu turned back to normal.

"Meanie"! Said kolulu then she left.

End of chap.

---------------------------------

Me: I hoped you liked it.

Leila: up next won-rie.

Mari: (hugging Hyde) very nice way to put it Leila.

Leila: (hugging reycom) thank you and now Pamoon with the weather. Pamoon.

Pamoon: it's raining side ways!

Leila: (hugging reycom) thank you pamoon.

Me:ok... Review please!


	20. Wonrie

Know your stars know your stars

Won-rie likes to play Pokemon Red.

"Um what is pokemon"? Asked won-rie.

Won-rie he likes to pretend to be Bruce Lee

"Who's Bruce lee"? Said won-rie confused.

Won-rie is actually Yugi Moto in a different Form.

"im not yugi in fact yugis other form is right there"! Said won-rie pointing to the other yugi.

Won-rie likes to wear polka clothes

"No I don't do you know how much they itch"?! Yelled won-rie

Won-rie he has an accordion.

"No I play the flute" said won-rie then he pulls out a flute and began to play it really good.

"WE LOVE YOU WON-RIE"! Yelled these won-rie fan girls

Won-rie is way too obsessed with Lien.

"No im not I mean I love her but im not obsessed"! Yelled won-rie.

Won-rie likes to play Sword of Vermillion even though it sucks.

"What's that"? Asked won-rie.

Won-rie he Likes Ice Cream with vegetables on it.

"EW that's gross" yelled won-rie.

Won-rie he likes to sing everybody was kung-fu fighting everyday when he takes a shower.

"No I don't I mean ask lien"! Said won-rie

"That's right he doesn't"! Yelled lien.

Won-rie likes to wear sweat pants.

"What"? Asked won-rie

Won-rie wears an I love Halle Berry t shirt.

"Who's Halle berry"? Asked won-rie

Won-rie likes to eat ramen to be like Naruto

"Naruto is stupid I could take him on loser"! Said won-rie.

Won-rie wears a Kakashi Sensei suit.

"No I don't" said won-rie.

Won-rie actually hates lien and loves an older version of Sakura.

"Sakura freaks me out and I love lien no matter what"! Yelled won-rie.

Now you know Won-rie

"No they don't you liar"! Yelled won-rie.

End of chapter!

--------------------------------------------

Me: well that's it for won-rie!

Mari: next up Sugino!

Hyde: well got my game boy back! (Read the kys book owner edition to get what Hyde said)

Mari: YAY!

Hyde: And the best part reycom beat it for me thank god I was stuck on that level for ever!

Then Hyde got to happy and kissed Mari on the lips.

Mari: (passed out)


	21. Sugino

Know your stars know your stars

Sugino likes only vegetables.

"Eh I eat some meat I guess" said sugino.

Sugino dresses like a hippie.

"No I don't hippies are weird"! Yelled sugino.

"Hey don't diss us man"! Yelled these bunch of hippies as they beat up sugino.

Sugino kissed all the female characters in the anime.

"No I didn-"sugino was interrupted by all the females beating him up.

"Why me"?! Yelled sugino.

Sugino likes to stalk Mariah Carrey.

"No I don't"! Yelled sugino.

Then Mariah came in and hit sugino with her purse.

Sugino has a signed jerry Seinfeld poster.

"What's that"? Asked sugino.

Sugino likes Transformers.

"That stuff sucks"! Yelled sugino.

Sugino likes crappy games for the Atari and NES.

"Heh"? Asked sugino.

Sugino Hates girls, he's a guy liker.

"No im strait"! Yelled sugino.

Sugino wants to do a cactus.

"Well that is a passage to become a man in my family." said sugino.

Sugino likes to watch tellitubies.

"What the hell is that"? Asked sugino.

Sugino is in love with zofis.

"EW"! Yelled sugino.

Sugino humped a tree once.

"…." Said sugino.

Now you know sugino.

"Im going home" said sugino.

End of chap!

--------------------------------------

Me: sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time.

Mari: yah she was busy at school.

Hyde: review or I will haunt you at night!

Me: (punches Hyde's head)


	22. Purio

Know your stars know your stars

Purio He's a cross dresser.

"n-no im not!" yelled purio shacking his fist.

Purio he likes Michael Jackson.

"EW he would rape me in two seconds"! Yelled purio.

"I think he'll be to afraid to rape something like you"! I yelled from the audience.

"Good one"! Said Mari hugging Hyde.

"Hey shut up"! Said purio.

"Make me ugly"! I yelled.

Purio he wants to do his book owner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" yelled lupa as she jumped out a window.

"That's gonna hurt her in the morning "I said looking out the window.

"Yep" said pamoon.

Purio likes to eat a bear whole.

"No I didn't"! Yelled purio as he started to throw a tantrum.

Purio talks like a girl.

"Like no I don't omg I broke a nail"! Said purio.

"Well that's one way to prove it huh"? Asked pamoon from the audience.

Purio likes tea with cookies in it.

"Well it's quite tasteful" said purio.

…purio thinks he's king but he's actually a janitor.

"No im not no im not"! Yelled purio.

Purio likes to hug trees every day.

"WHAT"?! Asked purio.

Purio he's really king de de de from the Kirby games.

"Am not"! Yelled purio.

"Oh shut up already"! I yelled throwing a shoe at purio.

"Hey my shoe"! Yelled Pamoon.

"Buy new ones"! I yelled.

"Ok" said pamoon.

Now you know purio.

End of chap.

---------------------------------------------------

Review!

Me: sorry I haven't posted in quiet a while!

Mari: she busy on deviant art.

Leila: check out her art her nickname is mari54 duh!

Pamoon:review!


	23. Bari

know your stars know your stars

bari Likes to dress up like a joker.

"no i do not you weakling"! yelled bari.

bari likes to play cards.

"ok only at poker night"said bari.

bari does the macarena.

"ok that was a one timmer on the wealth grows show alright you basterd"yelled bari.

bari likes clowns.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh clowns"! yelled bari.

"wtf is wrong with him"? asked pamoon.

"he had a bad experiance with a clown once" i said.

(flash back) baris at the circus and a clown threw him out a canon by accident.(end of flashback)

"oh" said pamoon.

bari hates tv.

"damn wrong asshole"! yelled bari.

bari his real name is dabada.

"huh isnt that a song"? asked bari.

"oooo i like the grove wonder remix in ddr"! yelled mari.

"let it go"i said.

bari likes kiddie games.

"your mom"! yelled bari.

bari thinks kidos an idiot.

"WHAT"?! yelled kido from the audiance.

he then began to beat up bari with many gigano-zegars.

bari has a crush on the authoress.

"your going down chickenshit"! i yelled from the audiance.

25 hours later after many beatings.

now you know bari.

end of chap.  
---------------------------------

me:that felt good!

mari:please review!

hyde: next up belgum eo! 


	24. Belgum eo

know your stars know your stars

belgum eo is constipated which is why he sits in his chair.

" (inocent voice) what does constipated mean"? asked belgum eo.

belgum eo likes to eat a monkey shaved.

"thats gross"! said belgum eo.

belgum eo has a 1930's car.

"well i did but someone had to use it"! said belgum eo looking at pamoon.

"hey i told you i had to go to disney land with alm and the others"! yelled pamoon.

"yah but did you have to crash right on the freeway"?! yelled belgum eo.

"Leila started naggin me saying go faster are we there yet get me an ice cream cone"! yelled pamoon.

"hey i was hungry"! yelled leila.

"well next time eat before we leave dumbass"! yelled pamoon.

"you wanna go"?!asked leila.

"well bring it on"! yelled pamoon.

then they started fighting.man migrons and fargas were flying everywhere!

belgumi eo has a stuffed Lady Susan doll who he does everyday.

"who the hell is lady susan"? yelled belgum eo

Cries after he burned Kido's book

"screw that little weakling"! yelled belgum eo.

"WHAT"?! yelled kido,blue,megumi,dr.riddles,and mari

Then Blue,Sherry,Megumi,Dr riddles,kido,and mari beat him with swords.

"AH it hurts"yelled belgum eo.

belgum eo he is weaker than purio.

"be quiet".said belgum eo.

now you know belgum eo.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"cried belgum eo.

end of chap.  
-----------------------------

me:yay belgum eo got his ass kicked.

pamoon and leila come in in a fight cloud.

me:hyde dont get to close to that thing!

hyde:watta?ah!

hyde gets in fight cloud and then flies out.

hyde:the hell did i just get layed?

mari:review! 


	25. Dalmos

know your stars know your stars

Dalmos Is actually a giant lobster

"no im not!am i"? asked dalmos.

Dalmos likes time magazine.

"now i like the new yorker"! yelled dalmos.

"you fuckin suck". said pamoon claping from the audiance.

"screw you man"yelled dalmos flipping off pamoon.

Dalmos Koko lent him a bra but he lost it.

"HEY SHUT UP"!! yelled Dalmos.

Dalmos his armor is made of ice cream and tacos.

"no its not its made of-"

"shit" said leila

"Shut up traitor"! yelled dalmos.

"make me frieko"! yelled leila.

"whatever"said dalmos.

Dalmos is a bigger megumi fan than eido.

"what"?! yelled dalmos.

dalmos has a crush on Pamoon,Alm,and victoream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" yelled pamoon,alm,and victoream as they jumped out a window.

Dalmos Has a diary

"that was when i was eight"! yelled dalmos

dalmos is part of a mafia gang.

"no im not"!yelled dalmos.

dalmos is gonna propose to Mari after the show.

"you sonova bitch"! yelled hyde.

then hyde ran down to the stage and beat up dalmos.

"hyde-kun you really do care"! said mari huggin hyde.

"eh maybe" said hyde.

"that so fuckin hurt"said dalmos.

"shut up"! yelled hyde as he hit dalmos with his wind powers again.

Dalmos loves to dance like napoleon dynamite to the song canned heat.

"shut up"! yelled dalmos

dalmos is realy zenos grandmother.

"gasp GRANNY"?! asked zeno.

"i aint yo granny"! yelled Dalmos.

dalmos is about to be attacked by donkey kong.

"WAIT WHAT"? asked dalmos.

then donkey kong came in and beat the shit outta him.

now you know dalmos.

end of chap.  
-  
me:hope you enjoyed now im off to beat the shit outta pamoon till candy comes out! mi me gusta candy!

mari:ok then.

hyde:review!

leila: next up tsolan! 


	26. tsao lan

know your stars know your stars

tsao lan hates karate and takes up basket weaving.

"no i dont basket weavings for sissys"! yelled tsao lan.

tsoa lan he thinks the sky is made of ice cream

"no i dont thats stupid"! yelled tsao lan.

tsao lan wants to grow up and be like dr.evil.

"no i dont why would i anyway"?! yelled tsao lan.

tsoa lon he's sorry for hurting lien wonrei tia and megumi.

"pf as if those guys are wimps"! said tsoa lan.

"WHAT"?! yelled tia,megumi,lien,and wonrie.

"um uh oh"said tsoa lan.

then all four of them beat up tsoa lan.

"if your mother askes about your bruises what do you say"? said won-rie

"i got hit with a baseball"! said tsoa lan.

tsoa lan is currently dating a jigglypuff.

"what the heck is a jigglypuff"?! asked tsoa lan.

tsao lan is in love with penny.

"ew shes wierd she has a zeno plushie ZENO PLUSHIE"! yelled tsao lan.

tsoa lan is really a meowth

"no im not"! yelled tsao lan.

tsao lon his role model is sasuke uchiha.

"no hes not stupid emo"! said tsoa lan.

tsoa lan is racist to emos.

"eh maybe"said tsao lan

"hey dont diss our kind " said this emo gang then they beat up tsao lan.

"why did it have to be emos"! yelled tsao lan.

tsao lan is really kelso from that 70s show.

"no im tsao lan doofus"said tsao lan.

tsao lan got held back from the third grade three times.

"its true i was there"! said pamoon.

"pamoon shut up"! yelled tsao lan.

"no ill talk all i want cause your stupid! said pamoon.

"your stupid"! said tsao lan.

"ya know what your a towel"! yelled pamoon.

"your a towel"! yelled tsao lan

pamoon: ... 

Now you know tsao lan.

"eh im goin home see ya fart knockers" said tsao lan leaving.

end of chap.

--------

me:well review!

mari: he he towels.

hyde: next up byonko!


	27. Byonko

know your stars know your stars

byonko is kermit the frog

"no kermit is my uncle" said byonko.

byonko likes to eat frog legs.

"no that is gross all those poor frogs curse you france"! said byonko.

"bad idea dude"! said mari with a gang of french folks.

"oh no"! yelled byonko.

"attack"! yelled mari.then they beat the shit out of byonko and well they took his legs.

"no now im crippled"! yelled byonko.

Byonko he likes dog sweat.

"EW no i dont"! yelled byonko.

Byonko his role model is The Ninja Turtles.

"no there not zofis is" said byonko

"thats right"! said zofis in a stupid voice.

ok...byonko wants zofiss make up.

"no i dont i want pennys"said byonko.

"gay bo"! yelled mari from the audiance.

"SHUT UP"! yelled byonko.

Byonko likes chainsaws.

"no i like samurai swords"! said byonko.

Byonko likes nintendo better than the Wii

"what the hecks a wii"? asked byonko.

Byonko is a homo

"no im not"! yelled byonko.

Byonko is really kenny mccormick.

"whos that"?! said byonko.

byonko likes to watch american dragon jake long.

"no i dont but zofis does". said byonko

"shut up"! yelled zofis as he threw a shoe at byonko.

byonko is a pokemon called polytoad

"what"? asked byonko

Byonko likes fall out boys

"no i dont"! said byonko.

Byonko he's actually a mutated experiment owned by the government.

"no im property of zofis see". byonko turned around to show a sign that said made by zofis.

Byonko he has a crush on mcrs singer gerard.

"no i dont"! yelled byonko.

byonko hes an emo.

"...what"? said byonko.

Byonko cried when zofis got his book burned.

"no i didnt". said byonko.

now you know byonko

"AAAAAAh whatever"! yelled byonko.

end of chap!  
-------------------------------------------------

me: well review and if your french didnt mean to offend!i like france.

mari:oh and if you review dont be mean alright!

hyde:next up kanchome! 


	28. POLL!

authors note!!!!!

me:um i goofed on whos next.

mari:hey i know lets take a vote on whos next!

hyde:thats stupi-actually thats not a bad idea

me:well lets see who havent i not done...

mari: here i know

fien

ponygon

nya

robnos

goffure

and um i think baransha.

me:oh snap your right!

mari:so vote peoples!

hyde:this should be good.

reycom:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

hyde:oh great hes getting chased by pikachus again.

leila: im back!

mari:yay! so who won the fight between you and pamoon?

leila:pft i won duh!

pamoon comes in covered in bruses.

"i...hate...you". said pamoon

"deal with it"said leila.

Hyde: well get your lazy asses to work and vote!

mari: dont be so mean hyde-kun!

me:yah now vote please. 


	29. RESULTS ARE IN!

me:results are in results are in!

mari:the winner is-

hyde:ponygon!

mari:hyde-kun i wanted to say that!

hyde:sorry

mari:that ok! (hugs hyde)

me:well im of to make ponygons!

pamoon:so stay tuned!

me:darn it i wanted to say that!

pamoon:she who snoozes losses!

me:what are you confusious!?

pamoon:no.

me:whatever now to make ponygons!

mari:see ya!

hyde: and remember dogs have cleaner tounges than people!

pamoon:ok..random.

liela:not as random as me kickin your ass!

pamoon: THATS IT!(tackles liela)

me:oh boy beter stop this!SEE YA! 


	30. PONYGON!

know your stars know your stars

Ponygon is a Ponyta

"meru meru meru"!(no im not) said ponygon shaking his head.

ponygon can speak english he likes being the way he is

"meru"?(what?) asked ponygon

Ponygon likes Fruits better than pizza.

"meru"!!!(nu uh) yelled ponygon

ponygon hates Pie

"meru meru"! said ponygon shacking his head and in tears.

Ponygon likes to eat ice cubes or sugar cubes.

"meru me".(suger better!) said ponygon.

he was ridden by penny for a Grand Theft Auto remake mission.(Ended horrible after they landed in pizza sauce)

"meru meru meru meru meru meru"! ( that was only a one timer) said ponygon.

"yeah that was fun"! yelled penny from the audiance.

"shut up and go to your corner"! yelled zofis.

"waaah". said penny in the corner.

...ponygon Likes to be called Ponyboy

"meru meru me"! (no i dont!)

Likes to eat pamoons books

"so thats why my books are missing"! yelled pamoon as he ran to the stage to beat up ponygon.

"stop hes just a horse"! yelled zatch.

"that oughta show you"said pamoon as he went back to his seat.

once ate sherry's dress and eaten Blue's PSP

"meru meru meru"! (no i didnt)

ponygon is afraid of Megumi's embarrasing photo at a christmas party

"meru!!!" (yes!!!) said ponygon crying.

ponygon his real name is schnieder

"meru" (no) shakes head."meru meru meru meru"! (wait yes it is)

ponygon his real REAL name is marty.

"MERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"! (NOOOOOOOOOOO)

now you know Marty

"meru" (wah) said ponygon.

end of chap.  
-  
me:sorry about the long no post i was grounded.

pamoon:those dark dark days.

mari:but were back!

hyde:yep next up robnos! 


	31. Robnos

know your stars know your stars

robnos is really a refrigerator.

"huh no im not"!! yelled robnos.

Robnos says hes invulnerable but hes really a wimp.

"no im not im stronger than you will ever be"!!yelled robnos.

Robnos has a crush on sakura from naruto.

"ew shes ugly such a huge forehead"!!! said robnos shaking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"?! yelled a mad sakura from the audiance.

"um nothing"! yelled robnos.

then sakura starts to beat up robnos.

"AH get her off me"!!yelled robnos

then the security came in and took sakura away.

"just wait til i get out youl pay"!! yelled sakura.

"man shes as scary as penny"! said leila

anyway robnos once ate a whole gorrila.

"WHAT"?! said robnos

Robnos he is really alphose elric

"no im not what makes you say that"? asked robnos

your full of armor.

"so pamoons full of armor too"! yelled robnos.

"yeah but hes cool like that".i said.

"yep".said pamoon.

Robnos has dirty magazines under his bead.

"to robnoss bed"! said folgore and eido.

"pervs".said mari.

"no i dont have those under my bed"!!!yelled robnos.

Robnos likes to watch tokyo mew mew

"no that shows for girls"! yelled robnos.

robnos once hijacked an old man

"no i didnt besides i cant drive"! yelled robnos.

Robnos once looked up lielas dress.

"you pervert"!!!yelled leila as she beat up robnos

"The pain"! yelled robnos

"dont ever look up my dress again"! yelled leila

"yes maam"said robnos

Robnos is in love with roy mustang.

"who doesnt love me"! yelled roy.

"me"said ed.

robnos has a crush on lien.

"no i dont"! yelled robnos

robnos he think naruto is a stupid fag

"no i dont"! yelled robnos

Robnos like to listen to the spice girls

"...you piece of crud..."said robnos

robnos is a fan of zatchxzeno .  
"you little bastered"!!!yelled zatch and zeno as the got medival weapons and beat up robnos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"! yelled robnos

now you know robnos.

end of the chap.

me:yay im almost near the party chap!

mari:wahoo!

me:but first i need to see which mamodo will be lucky as to beat up the kysg so we can have the big bash!

mari:suggestions will be used!

hyde:so tell us who should kill the kysg!

pamoon:leave a vote in the review place.

leila:in the mean time next up fien!

me:remember to tell me who should kill the kysg! 


	32. mari54

know your stars know your stars

mari54 has a crush on zac efron.

me: ew no way in heck will i like that guy!

mari54 thinks alm is from mars.

alm: HEY!

me: but i dont think that!

mari54 licks door knobs

me: thats just gross!

mari54 cant read.

me: yes i can!

prove it

me: fine!takes out a harry potter book

2 hours later

me: there see!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz huh?oh! um mari54 likes shaving cats

me: huh?!

mari54 she likes neji from naruto

me: not like that! darn you! as a favorite character!

mari54 hates zatch bell

me: (gasp) i love that show!stupid!

mari54 hates kido,hyde,and pamoon

me: but...but there my favs! (hugs kido,hyde,and pamoon plushies)

mari54 she once put a frog in kidos pillow 7sdjhfhdujh kido: but...but i thought you liked me? (sobs)

me: i do!as a fav!

kido: really?

me: kidding!i hate you!

kido: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

me: kidding again!your cool kido.

kido:yay!

mari54 eats live worms in dirt

me: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew.

mari54 hates pamoon

me: no i dont!i love pamoon...uh you didnt hear that!

pamoon: oh man a fangirl!

leila: beter run bro.

me: i aint like that stupid!

pamoon: oh.

me: yeah.

pamoon:ok.

mari54 hates all her friends

me: thats it! gets a steel bat out

oh no! aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

two hours later

me: that was fun.

owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

me: oh shut up! screw you guys im goin home!grabs pamoon

end of chappie!

me: almost the party chap whoo hoo!

mari: yay!

kido: sooooooooooooooo whos gobnna kill the kysg?

me: all of us

kido and mari: sweet!

leila: next up the death of the kysg! 


End file.
